


Наброски из Белерианда

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Разлучённый со своей любовью Финрод жаждет рассказать ей всё — включая и то, чему он научился от людей.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Наброски из Белерианда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sketches from Beleriand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685187) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



О моя дражайшая Амариэ!

Более, чем всегда, я желаю, чтобы ты оказалась здесь, со мной, или хотя бы могла прочесть мои письма и ответить на них. Не только потому что они копятся, неотправленные (и вынуждают меня подозревать, что придётся прирезать ещё сколько-нибудь площади к рабочему кабинету); но и потому что чужая земля во всей её новизне будоражит меня — а тебя бы позабавила; а ещё потому что мне — знаю! — принёс бы великое благо твой взвешенный совет.

Те последние несколько месяцев оказались особенно восхитительны, потому что я открыл и ещё кое-что невероятное — не неизвестную разновидность овощей или причёсок, а нечто куда существеннее. Ведь я же столкнулся с целым новым народом — отдельным, на редкость полным жизни племенем Детей Илуватара!

_(Прикладываю первый набросок — общее впечатление он передаст)._

Вот как произошло сие знаменательное событие: я согласился поехать на охоту с Макалаурэ. По большей части, конечно, чтобы насладиться его обществом — но я надеялся ещё и обсудить, как некоторые его младшие родственники себя ведут. (Хотя дольше расстраивать бедного Артанаро им бы никоим образом не удалось — ведь я же отправил его далеко и отдал ему под начало мой старый замок, — но здесь осталось немало других, кого они бы могли раздражать). Естественно, ещё я надеялся, что мне выдастся случай по вечерам исполнять с Макалаурэ музыку. Но потом он решил пригласить Майтимо — и...

Я не имел в виду, что буду недобрым, вовсе нет. Прекрасна братская приязнь — и не могу я винить Макалаурэ за то, что он пытается воодушевить кого-то, кто мрачен и при том столь трогательно, сколь и своеобразно словно бы печётся о целом выводке.

Однако же Майтимо, когда дело доходит до братьев, ведёт себя в духе «никому не дам в обиду» и «а когда мне будет нужно, я и сам», из-за чего обсудить поведение тех самых братьев становится сложно. А что же касается музыки...

Ладно. Припомни, что пережитое несколько убавило ему уравновешенности — духовной и, сожалею, телесной. Признаю, что с тех пор восстановился он превосходно — и теперь что с мечом, что с охотничьим копьём в левой руке настолько хорош, насколько я с тем же оружием в правой хорош сроду не был (или не буду). Старался он, несомненно, впечатляюще, равно как и с пути не сходил. Поэтому никто, конечно, уж точно не может корить его за то, что он как-то усилиями пренебрегал и не воздавал должного уважения музыке.

А ещё... Единственные инструменты, на которых теперь он способен играть, — по большей части, ударные, звенящие, с ними легко управиться однорукому, а набор песен, точно подходящих под такое сопровождение, ограничен. Макалаурэ заявляет, что звуки, издаваемые металлом, схожи со звоном стали о сталь и потому прекрасно годятся для сочинений на воинственные темы. Но мне они больше напоминают звон серебра о серебро, издаваемый множеством аляповатых простонародных браслетов. Не слишком-то вежливо соотносить такие образы с моим не вполне уравновешенным двоюродным братом.

Но довольно сетовать! Я завёл об этом речь лишь единственно ради того, чтобы объяснить, почему всего две недели охоты спустя я решил обозначить некоторый интерес к тому, чтобы как-нибудь исследовать горы: мы видели, как они маячат вдали. Видишь ли, я знал, что Майтимо придётся не по сердцу делить со мною увлечение. (К тому, чтобы заново учиться скалолазанию, равно как и музыке, он особенной склонности не проявил). Во всяком случае, такая попытка обойти острые углы удалась и против моего отъезда братья не возражали. Полагаю, что учтивость, которую я старался установить вокруг походного костра, они сочли излишне навязчивой.

И вот я отправился один через неизведанные земли, плодородные, рассечённые многими реками, большими и малыми. В то время луна была полной, а небо — безоблачно ясным, потому я счёл, что приятнее всего странствовать по ночам, когда всё, что я видел, подсвечивали не только серебристое лунное сияние, но и сладкие воспоминания о том, как много мы гуляли, пока цвёл Тельперион.

Вообрази же картину: далеко-далеко высились, а ближе ко мне становились покатыми размытые расстоянием невероятно синие горы. В то же время вокруг меня каждая острая травинка, и лепесток, и лист на любом дереве выделялись в сонном мерцающем воздухе, чёткие и от остальных отстоящие, словно бы искусно сработанные из податливого металла. (Не из камня, замечу. Даже найдись подходящий, бирюзового оттенка, никогда мне не вырезать столь же изящно).

_(Признаюсь, что вполне доволен изобразительными средствами, кои ты можешь видеть выше. Но на случай, если они подведут меня, прикладываю несколько акварельных зарисовок. Верю, что третья вышла лучше всего)._

Как бы то ни было, я всецело наслаждался всем тем, что представало моему взору, когда заметил, что где-то там, слева от меня, свет — не такой, как везде, чуть желтее. Миг спустя я почуял дым и услышал издали речь или пение. А всё это вкупе уже говорило о необычном.

Некогда на Востоке я встречал племена эльфов — и успел узнать, что они гордятся умением пройти по земле незамеченными, а потому в путешествиях обходятся без яркого огня, музыки и даже без блескучих одежд, манящих взгляд.

Тогда я подумал: «Орки!» — и мне стало тревожно, но и занятно. Приспешники Мелькора любили непокорный огонь, а что же до музыки... Никто никогда не упоминал, что слышал орочьи сочинения, хоть какие-нибудь. Я загорелся тем, что стану первым, и потому крадучись пошёл к далёкой стоянке.

Покуда я приближался, шум становился всё более и более привычным — и всё менее и менее по-орочьи неприятным. Сначала я ощутил, что разочарован, потому что начал было предполагать, что встретил всего лишь необычайно беспечное эльфийское племя. Звуки, до меня долетавшие, соотносились с языком и напевами Востока, но сами создания... Я вскоре заметил, что лица у них вовсе не орочьи, но одеты они — по местным-то меркам — бедно, волосы их тусклы, не прибраны, а глазам недостаёт благословенного света. Но при всём при том они казались так или иначе исключительно живыми. Мне понадобилось узнать больше. Ближайшее дерево предложило окутать меня непроглядною тенью; я же предложение принял.

Час за часом я пытливо оглядывал близкую стоянку — и разочарование моё таяло. Даже не вполне разбирая наречие неведомых этих созданий, я нашёл, что могу понимать их, и не зная языка, — лучше, чем понял бы то беспечное эльфийское племя, что успел уже выдумать... и лучше, если честно, чем я постигал иных моих близких. Чужаки были так выразительны! На лицах у них вольно проявлялись мысли, а держались незнакомцы, выказывая силу, гордость — и радость. И я осознал, что отмечали они окончание тягостных скитаний, и во мне шевельнулось чувство близости, я сопереживал — и даже вспоминал кое-что. Братья мои и сестра пели, когда мы соступили со Льда; теперь же мои странные новые знакомые, с кем ощутил я родство, пели точно так же. И хотя музыка их звучала неуклюже, за нею сквозила чистая радость.

Но вот они устали — и один за другим крепко заснули, зажмурившись, точно дети. Я глядел, как они отдыхают, и исполнялся умиротворения. Оромэ, размышлял я, вспоминая о прошлом, совершил открытие у Куивиэнэн; сравнивать тогдашнее и теперешнее столь же очевидно, сколь уж очень для меня лестно...

...Но тут я подумал о куда более заурядном, потому что мой взгляд привлекла грубая арфа, теперь прислонённая к одному из камней, окружавших костёр.

_(Её сработали безыскусно, но, однако, не плохо; смотри, вот она на наброске)._

Я глядел туда и понимал, что тоскую по настоящей музыке безо всякого звона. Ведь мою арфу я позабыл на стоянке у сыновей Феанора — и красивейшими ночами, полными лунного света, без неё томился и маялся.

Я жаждал музыки, а простые напевы племени только меня разохотили. Неожиданно я шагнул вперёд, подхватил арфу и легко пробежал по струнам. Звучала она так же точно, как выглядела, то есть отнюдь не совершенно, но на свой лад — и оказалась норовистой.

Я сказал себе, что моё желание сыграть на ней исполнено мудрости: ведь как иначе я смог бы представиться тем, кто моим языком не владеет. Потому я опустился на камень и начал ткать песнь. Пел я о моём происхождении — о музыке, создавшей Арду, о том, как родился я в Амане и жил под Древами. О моём отце и о матери, о тебе, о сокровищах, мною созданных. (И не пел я об Омрачении и о том, что случилось после. Ведь и новые мои знакомые о подобном не пели вовсе).

Когда наконец я остановился — потянуть усталые пальцы, — то обнаружил, что давно уже рассвело — и все обитатели стоянки сгрудились вокруг меня. Столь увлечённые слушатели стали бы мне лучшей отрадой, если бы не благоговейный ужас в глазах у многих из них. Как тебе известно, я предпочитаю влиять через любовь, а не страх. Но вот один из них, хозяин арфы, — я узнал его, гордого, цветом глаз и волос почти нолдо на вид, — поздоровался и подал мне флягу. Именно так я впервые и встретился с Баланом, вождём тех людей, и испил его мёда.

_(Прикладываю новый набросок — и надеюсь приложить и кусочек ещё)._

После этого всё пошло почти как по маслу. Мы разговорились — поначалу каждый на своём языке, медленно и простыми словами, часто помогая себе знаками. Как я понял, спутники Балана были первопроходцами всего его племени и пересекли горы, чтобы спастись от страха и ужаса и найти безопасное место — и, возможно, встретиться с валар. (Или с созданиями очень на них похожими: понятия «ужасы», «горы» и «безопасность» довольно легко передать без слов, «валар» же — нет). Некоторые из людей, кажется, думали даже, что я и есть один из тех, кого они ищут. Я возразил и пытался растолковать, что я самый обычный высокородный старший сын из семьи правителей, хоть я и понял, что это сложно выразить точно.

Дни шли за днями. Люди Балана ждали остальное племя, а я — вместе с ними. Я постигал их язык всё лучше и лучше — а на самом деле, помогало мне вот что: когда им хотелось, чтобы мне стало понятно, я часто мог следовать за их речью, не разбирая сами слова. Я многое узнал о быстрых, опасных человеческих жизнях — и о легендах, ведь в них люди находили опору. Я даже обнаружил, что и сам могу разными способами им помогать — начиная с того, чтоб показывать ближайшие броды и охотничьи угодья, и кончая тем, чтобы обучать их основам музыкальной гармонии и ухода за волосами. Именно так я и открыл, что волосы человечьи тусклы не из-за грязи: люди так же весьма наслаждались купанием, как и все остальные, — но, кажется, волосы их были блёклыми от природы и больше всего походили на неяркие хохолки у птиц разных видов. (Несомненно, Эру имел на то причину. Возможно, наделил тех и других защитной окраской?) А ещё, пока я жил и охотился с этим уважаемым племенем почти как один из них, многие по-прежнему видели во мне чужака, коему пристало поклонение.

В конце концов я решил, что причина такова: я не участвовал в их непристойных шутках.

Как я заметил ранее, люди могли быть весьма веселы. Среди охотников такая весёлость обычно выражалась в том, что один отпускал быстрое, но громкое замечание о другом, затем все замолкали — на удар сердца, — а венчал всё общий смех. Жаль, что при мне часто переставали смеяться, а больше виновато переглядывались... а сами шутки совсем от меня ускользали: кажется, наиболее частым словам никто не хотел меня научить. Это таинственное явление весьма меня захватило, и я начал составлять список слов из шуток и выстраивать их по частоте употребления.

_(Сам список, о котором идёт речь, конечно же, прилагаю)._

Когда я обозрел всё, что удалось собрать по теме, то заметил: у большей части слов корни те же, что и у выражений, которыми люди ругаются; и многие связаны с телесными отправлениями — размножением или выделениями. Это обладало некоторым смыслом — разве мы тоже не используем как знак близости обидные слова, относящиеся к кому-нибудь лично? (Припомни сразу, как именно мы обычно дразнили Аракано за то, что у него недоставало терпения выдерживать что-нибудь, чтоб оно закалилось как надо!) Так или иначе, я запомнил несколько частых выражений и стал ждать, когда подвернётся случай покрасоваться новым умением.

Вот почему однажды вечером, когда Балан ловил рыбу и сломал копьё, я быстро сказал:  
— Ха-ха, теперь у тебя копьё коротко — короткому детородному члену под стать!

Тут-то все замолчали — на несколько ударов сердца, на дюжину точно. Многие переглядывались — и более недоумённо, нежели виновато. Наконец Балан рассмеялся... и остальные подхватили.

Правду молвить, у меня отлегло от сердца — по крайней мере, до того как он попросил поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Я опасался, что оскорбил его, и пытался извиниться и объяснить мои цели. Он, однако же, прервал меня и заметил, что шутка-то скучная: определённо нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы детородный член с копьём сравнивать, а потому слова мои избыточны и нелепы.

Я подумал-подумал и предложил замену:  
— Твои коротышки-копья теперь оба сравняются!

Балан улыбнулся и ответил, что так уже больше похоже на мои обычные речи. Разве не прекрасно, когда вдумчивый друг о чьих-то достоинствах знает? С тех пор я обратил мою любовь к игре слов себе же на пользу — и в поиске двойных смыслов скоро весьма поднаторел. В те дни я находил, что в шутках-подколках никому со мной не тягаться.

Кстати о копьях и о мечах, но не о кинжалах... Я заметил, что, по большей части, люди «вооружены» как следует. Раньше я сделал некоторые наблюдения в царстве животных — так вот, у людей и «дела оружейные», и тусклые волосы торчком тому, что я понял, соответствовали. Я предполагал, что у Эру (как и в случае с волосами) была подходящая причина: возможно, дело-то в том, что люди живут бурно и, значит, и размножаться должны быстро. Что, если потому же копья их мужчин так и норовили подняться в приветственном салюте, когда мы вместе купались.

_(Тут расширенное сравнение с оружием — как по-твоему, у меня хорошо получилось? Заметь, будь любезна! И вот, как и раньше, ещё наброски — пожалуйста, просмотри)._

Я думал о сравнительном изучении народов и о постижении мудрости, а размышлениями поделился с моим новым приятелем Баланом. Однако же он — странное дело! — не пожелал обсуждать то, как его люди воспряли духом и вели себя дальше. Тогда я обратился к другому охотнику, тщательно выбрав одного с копьём, несомненно, на подъём скорым, кто передо мной особенно не благоговел. Этот человек, и правда чуткий к моим вопросам, оказался вовсе не склонен давать мне развёрнутые ответы. Вместо этого он сказал, что был бы счастлив показать мне много всего важного — вот и «самое время», кстати.

Здесь я прервусь, чтобы ты смогла набросать кое-какие выводы.

_(Кстати, надеюсь, тебя не огорчит, что я никакие наброски приложить не смог. Мне никак не удалось бы сделать необходимые наблюдения, потому я прикинулся наивным и ушёл восвояси)._

Сам я предполагал, что пытался выяснить (по большей части) невинное, а меня поняли превратно — возможно, оба моих собеседника. Жаль, потому что... Так и быть, потому что, в новом-то свете, ответ Балана можно было прочесть вот как: он не приемлет меня лично. И теперь предмет разговора привлёк моё внимание — и я не могу от него отвлечься. Это люди так восхитительны и полны жизни, а он — среди них явно лучший, храбрый, заботливый, а уж как у него кисти и стопы вылеплены, до чего хороши! А ты же знаешь, насколько мне это занятно.

Как бы то ни было, я подумал: вовсе ничего не потеряю, если непонимание разрешу. Следующим утром я устроил так, чтобы встретиться с Баланом там, где он проверял ловушки. Выбрал я очень приятную полянку, испещрённую папоротниками и мхом и оживлённую далёким птичьим пением, сел наземь и стал коротать время.

Долго мне ждать не пришлось. Однако меня озадачило то, что наша встреча — первая с тех пор, как я задал вопросы, — началась настолько уж неуклюже. Он пришёл, заметил меня, весьма удивился, и замер на краю поляны, и принялся сыпать очевидными, хоть и излишними, замечаниями о погоде. Тогда я попытался объяснить, что моё предыдущее любопытство было чисто научным, — и его одолело смущение. Он извинился за то, что меня оскорбил, и сказал, что должен был понять: я превыше земных нужд; потом он добавил, что лишь моя красота и моё несомненное одиночество сбили его с толку.

Хотя он так не сказал, лицо его явно выражало, что с толку он сбит, но мне на дверь не укажет.

Как же я мог бы ответить? Сначала я объяснил, что не нахожу, будто подобные нужды — основные, уж между друзьями-то — нет. Потом я упомянул тебя и, чтобы удостовериться в том, что меня поймут, использовал некоторые доходчивые, хотя и поэтические, сравнения с холмом и долиной. Ещё я коснулся того, что самою Судьбой мы давно разлучены — чему он, вдовец, мог бы посочувствовать, — и намекнул на другие мои злоключения. Наконец я перевёл разговор на то, какими разными бывают порой союзы души и тела.

И тут Балан заметил, что хватит мне уже говорить.

Меня обескуражило то, что он сменил тему, но потом я в который раз прочёл по его лицу и разуму — и, конечно же, телу, — и понял, что ничего и не изменилось.

_(Прикладываю наброски — рисовал по памяти, но верю, что вышло верно)._

Навеки твой,  
Финдарато

**Author's Note:**

> (от автора):  
> 0\. История была написана на «Slashy Valentine 2013» как подарок для **alexcat.**  
>  1\. Письмо написано на квенья. Потому и эльфийские имена даны тоже на нём. Так: Финрод — Финдарато; Маэдрос — Майтимо; Маглор — Макалаурэ; Ородрет — Артанаро.  
> 2\. Да, Балан. Так звали вождя. Почти банально, я знаю.  
> 3\. Хотелось бы мне уметь рисовать: тогда удалось бы добавить все приложенные наброски. (Хотя в этом случае первым на лист бы попал Маэдрос с бубном).  
> 4\. Спасибо Lenine, Wulfila и Eveiya за их комментарии!


End file.
